Clone Wars: Sacrifice
by MasterVash
Summary: Captain Rex on Geonosis. Rex must send his most beloved brother on a mission that goes wrong.


"Grenade, grenade!!"

Rex instinctively ducked at the sound of the troopers cry; he swiftly dodged the explosion and jumped back up taking down another droid with his trusty twin blasters. Just as he watched the droid fall to the ground a trooper's voice broke into his helmet; it was Jase. Jase was one of his brothers he was close to, they had been on Kamino but Rex had got moved in Captain training while Jase was shifted into demolitions as a side of his basic trooper training.

"Rex, we've gotta take out this post or we won't last long!" Jase was still firing at droids as he spoke, "They're about to let another wave loose!"

"Got it! I'm going to try hail down a commando squad, its big bang time!"

Rex ran through the crates that we're spread out for cover, while Jase had run straight back into the heat of battle and if Rex knew him as well he did then he was 110% sure he was right in those clankers faces taking them down one by one. Any other trooper who hadn't met Jase in all his charm before, and watched him fight would think he was fearless and deadly; but Rex was close to Jase and he also knew that right now he was fracking scared out of his pants!

"Command this is CC-7567 requesting RC's in sector 2577281a." Rex crouched for cover whilst speaking into his helmets comm, he waited for a reply then a rough crackling sound was heard.

"Negative, negative Captain." The advisor's voice broke through the wave of crackling, "No available squads in your area."

"Rodger that Command, we'll manage. 67 out." Rex closed the comm and sighed, he was going to have to send his boys in; and he knew just the man for the job.

"Jase!" He called through the helmet links, "Looks like your goin' in. Get your boys together and a whole lotta dets."

"Excellent!" Jase was smiling as he spoke as well as trying to catch his breath from the battle, "Time for some fireworks!"

Rex laughed at his brother's eager attitude; he just hoped he was going to be successful. He helped Jase and his four other men; Slim, Gez, E.T and Finn, with their preparations while Jase was formulating a plan, revealing it as it came to his head. Rex chuckled at his enthusiasm and saw the other troopers starting to become confused, so he thought it'd be best for their sake to stick to a 'default' plan.

"Just follow Jase, and keep your links on the open in the one channel and try keep the element of surprise." Rex patted all the troopers on the back as they grabbed their bag and started to run through the battle towards the Separatist Post. Jase grabbed his pack and held out his hand; Rex took his arm and clasped him the traditional Mando'a way.

"Good luck, _ner vod_."

"Hey, it's me." Jase chuckled, "The Seppies won't know what hit em'."

Rex watched as Jase ran off through the dust and blaster fire of battle, now he had to do his part of the plan which was just simply taking down those _shabla_ clankers!

******************************

"Rex it's Jase, we've set up the first two dets just three more to go!" Jase's voice rang through the Captain's helmet; he stopped firing to concentrate on his brother's words. He could hear the breathing and yelling of the other men and suddenly he heard a scream with cries of "Slim!" following it.

"Jase what happened?" Rex waited for a reply. "Jase?"

Finally he could hear Jase's voice, he sounded breathless, "Slim is dead, clanker got him square in the chest." Rex sighed, Slim was a good soldier, Jase as usual was straight back into the mission; you don't survive mourning the fallen. "Setting the fifth charge now."

Rex listened to the orders Jase was giving out and the still continuing battle all at the same time, he heard his brother speak to him again. "Rex, charges are set we're out of here!" Rex let a breath out of relief, Jase had done it!

"_-no, I think it's locked_." Rex could hear Exo's voice, something seemed to be wrong and Jase was awfully quiet like he was thinking intensely. Finally Jase spoke giving orders to the other troopers, Rex couldn't make out what he was saying because of the battle next to him, he ran back over to the crates for cover and the voices got clearer.

"But-"It was E.T talking now.

"Go!" Jase's voice was shaken and full of fear, there was something in it that scared Rex, like when he was about to do something really stupid.

"Jase?" No reply. "JASE?! What the hell is going on?!"

"Rex, the second charge isn't working." He tone was almost sad and regretful, and his voice sounded so small. "It has to be set off manually or it won't go off at all."

"Then leave it! The other four dets will take it out!"

"No, they won't." Jase sighed, "I'm sorry Rex."

Rex started to panic, he now knew what Jase meant; he had sent his best friend to his death.

"NO! Get out of there _now_ Jase! That's an order!"

"Rex, one life is worth sacrificing to save millions." He laughed softly, "Just guess _I_ get to be the hero."

Rex knew he was right but he wanted so badly for him not to be, he didn't want to let Jase die, his blood would be on his hands forever. He was being selfish, this was what happened in war and Rex had to realise that now or the galaxy would never make it to see peace.

"I'm so sorry Jase."

"Don't be." Jase spoke for the very last time to the brother who had been there for him his entire life, "The mission _always_ comes first Rex."

"The mission always comes first, Jase." Rex replied as he slowly lifted his head and saw the rocky cliff face light up brightly in an explosion that rocked the hardened ground beneath his feet. He felt a tear slowly roll down his cheek for his fallen brother.

"The mission always comes first." He whispered again softly.

It always did.


End file.
